mbschannelfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-15 United States network television schedule
The 2014–15 network television schedule for the six major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2014 to August 2015. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2013–14 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 11, 2014, followed by Fox on May 12, 2014, ABC on May 13, 2014, CBS on May 14, 2014, The CW on May 15, 2014, and MBS on May 16, 2014. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules comprise syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). The CW is not included on weekends, since it does not offer network programming. New series are highlighted in bold. All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific time (except for some live events or specials). Subtract one hour for Central and Mountain times. Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday By network MBS Returning series: *''1963'' *''2021'' *''Agents'' *''Agents: NYC'' *''America's Best'' *''First Family'' *''The Great Tribulation'' *''Irreconcilable Differences'' *''The Island'' *''The Johnstons'' *''LA General'' *''The McCarvilles'' *''Newcrest'' *''Portland'' *''Precinct'' *''Subway'' New series: *''The 80s'' *''The Dorm'' *''Julia Way'' *''Justice'' *''Studio A13'' Not returning from 2011-12: *''Emotions'' *''Fairytales'' *''Play Music'' *''Silver Steel'' Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups *''The 80s—Picked up for a full 24-episode season on October 15, 2014. *Justice—Picked up for a full 22-episode season on October 15, 2014, then an additional two episodes for a 24-episode season on December 4, 2014. *The McCarvilles—Picked up for two additional episodes for a total of 26 episodes on February 19, 2015. *Precinct—Picked up for two additional episodes for a total of 24 episodes on December 4, 2014. *Studio A13—Picked up for five additional episodes for a total of 18 episodes on October 15, 2014. Renewals *2021—Renewed for a fifth and final season on May 8, 2015. *The 80s—Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2015. *Agents—Renewed for a fifth season on May 8, 2015. *Agents: NYC—Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2015. *America's Best—Renewed for an eighth season on May 8, 2015. *First Family—Renewed for a fourth season on May 8, 2015. *The Great Tribulation—Renewed for a fifth and sixth, with the sixth being its final, on May 8, 2015. *The Island—Renewed for a fifth season on May 8, 2015. *The Johnstons—Renewed for a third season on May *Julia Way—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2015. *Justice—Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2015. *Newcrest—Renewed for a fifth season on May 9, 2015. *Portland—Renewed for a fifth season on May 9, 2015. *Precinct—Renewed for a third season on May 8, 2015. *Studio A13—Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2015. *Subway—Renewed for a third season on May 11, 2015. Series endings/cancellations *1963—Canceled on May 10, 2015, after four seasons. *The Dorm—Canceled on November 6, 2014. *Irreconcilable Differences—Canceled on May 10, 2015, after four seasons. *LA General—Canceled on May 10, 2015, after four seasons. *The McCarvilles''—It was announced on February 19, 2015 that the fourth season would be its last. The series concluded on May 12, 2015.